Brokeback Mountain
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Ennis del Mar bewirbt sich im Frühjahr 1963 im Alter von 19 Jahren bei der Arbeitsvermittlung für Farm- und Ranchpersonal um eine Stelle. Er landet als Hirte in einem Schafzuchtbetrieb in Wyoming, wo er die Bekanntschaft mit dem gleichaltrigen Jack Twist macht. Jack arbeitet schon den zweiten Sommer am Brokeback Mountain. Der gutaussehende, dunkelhaarige Mann schwärmt für alles, was mit Rodeo zu tun hat. Beide übernehmen tausend Mutterschafe mit ihren Lämmern und ziehen durch den Wald hinauf ins Gebirge am Brokeback Mountain, um die Tiere oberhalb der Baumgrenze zu ausgedehnten Weideflächen zu führen. Während Ennis im Lager bleibt, muss Jack die Nacht bei den Schafen verbringen und mehrere Stunden täglich zwischen Weideplätzen und Lager pendeln. Die beiden jungen Männer freunden sich schnell an, während sie sich am Lagerfeuer über Pferde, Rodeo und Farmarbeit unterhalten. Ennis erzählt, dass er auf einer kleinen, ärmlichen Ranch in Wyoming, an der Grenze zu Utah, aufgewachsen sei. Er sei von seinem älteren Bruder und seiner Schwester großgezogen worden, nachdem seine Eltern bei einem Verkehrsunfall ums Leben gekommen waren. Mutter und Vater hinterließen den Kindern nur 24 Dollar in bar und eine Ranch mit zwei Hypotheken. Ohne High-School-Abschluss und Berufsaussichten wuchs Ennis mit harter Arbeit und Entbehrungen auf. Er verlobte sich mit Alma Beers und spart Geld für ein kleines Stück Land. Ennis übernimmt sogar Jacks leidigen Posten und pendelt schließlich selbst zwischen Weideplätzen und Lager. Aus der Freundschaft entwickelt sich jedoch mehr, als Ennis eines Tages zu betrunken ist, um den Rückweg zu den weidenden Schafen anzutreten, und die Nacht bei Jack im Lager verbringt. Sie reden nicht über den Sex und tun es als eine einmalige Sache ab. Sie betonen, dass natürlich keiner von beiden schwul sei, doch schon bald vernachlässigen sie die Schafe und haben nicht nur nachts im Zelt, sondern auch am Tag und abends am Feuer miteinander Sex. Der Winter bricht sehr früh herein, so dass sie schon im August – einen Monat früher als geplant – die Herde heruntertreiben. Ennis flucht, das Wetter betrüge sie um einen Monatslohn, und er weigert sich, den Berg zu verlassen. Während Jack das Zelt abbaut, sitzt Ennis alleine abseits auf einer Wiese. Jack versucht, ihn mit einem Lasso zu fangen, dabei kommt es zu einer heftigen Schlägerei zwischen den beiden, und es fließt Blut, das die Hemden der beiden befleckt. Ohne eine Umarmung oder irgendeine Bezeugung ihrer Freundschaft trennen sie sich. Ennis läuft die Straße entlang, geht nach wenigen Schritten in eine Seitengasse und bricht schluchzend und wütend zusammen. Ennis kehrt zu seiner Verlobten Alma zurück, die er drei Monate später heiratet und mit der er zunächst in die Nähe der Stadt Riverton, Wyoming, und dann in die Stadt selbst zieht. Vier Jahre später hat Ennis gemeinsam mit Alma zwei Töchter, als ihn eine Postkarte erreicht, auf der Jack sein baldiges Eintreffen in Riverton ankündigt. Ennis kann das Wiedersehen mit seinem Freund kaum abwarten und zieht sich sein bestes Hemd an. Ihrer Leidenschaft erliegend, küssen sich die beiden bei ihrem Zusammentreffen unter einem Treppenabsatz, nicht ahnend, dass Ennis' Frau Alma sie dabei beobachtet. Jack hat in den vergangenen Jahren in Texas Bullen bei Rodeos geritten und Lureen, die Tochter eines reichen Landmaschinenhändlers, geheiratet, mit der er einen acht Monate alten Sohn hat. Jack und Ennis betrinken sich und landen im nächstgelegenen Motel. Jack und Ennis beschließen, sich von nun an zu gemeinsamen Treffen zu verabreden, und verbringen zwei Mal im Jahr ihre Zeit auf angeblichen Angelausflügen. Die beiden lieben sich, wagen jedoch nicht den Schritt, Frau und Kinder zu verlassen und eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen. Vor allem Ennis ist gegen eine gemeinsame Zukunft, da er sich an ein traumatisches Erlebnis aus seiner Kindheit erinnert. Als er neun Jahre alt war, zeigte ihm sein Vater die Leiche eines homosexuellen Ranchers, der wegen seines Lebensstils ermordet worden war, indem er an seinem Penis zu Tode geschleift wurde, bis dieser abriss und er verblutete. Alma weiß um ihr Geheimnis und ist es außerdem leid, immer zu Ennis' geringem Einkommen dazuverdienen zu müssen. Als die Töchter neun und sieben Jahre alt sind, lässt sie sich von Ennis scheiden und heiratet einen Lebensmittelhändler aus Riverton, für den sie all die Jahre gearbeitet hat. Ennis nimmt bald darauf wieder die Rancharbeit auf und zieht durch Wyoming. Die nächsten Jahre über treffen sich Ennis und Jack sporadisch und unternehmen Ausflüge in die einsame Gebirgslandschaft. Doch die Zeit fliegt davon, und vor allem Jack ist unglücklich über die Situation. Es kommt im Jahr 1983, zwanzig Jahre nach ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen, bei einem ihrer gemeinsamen Ausflüge zu einem Streit, nachdem Jack erfährt, dass das nächste Treffen mit Ennis verschoben werden muss. Ennis sagt Jack, dass er ihn für die Dinge, die er in Mexiko mit anderen Männern getan habe, umbringen könne. (An dieser Stelle ist im Film eine Rückblende auf die gemeinsame Zeit am Brokeback Mountain eingebaut: Ennis umarmt Jack von hinten und summt ein Lied, während Jack die Augen schließt und den Kopf senkt.) Beide trennen sich dennoch in Freundschaft. Monate später kommt Ennis' Postkarte, mit der er sich mit Jack im November verabreden wollte, mit dem Vermerk „verstorben“ zurück. Er ruft bei Jacks Frau an, um zu erfahren, was passiert ist. Sie erzählt, dass bei einer Panne der Autoreifen während des Aufpumpens geplatzt und ihm die Felge ins Gesicht geschleudert worden sei. Jack seien die Nase und der Kiefer zertrümmert worden und er sei bewusstlos an seinem eigenen Blut erstickt. Während dieser Erzählung sind Bilder zu sehen, wie Jack zusammengeschlagen wird. Jack starb im Alter von nur 39 Jahren. Ennis reist zu Jacks Eltern nach Lightning Flat, um den letzten Wunsch seines Freundes zu erfüllen und seine Asche auf dem Brokeback Mountain zu verstreuen. Er erfährt, dass Jack jedes Jahr seine Eltern besucht und ihnen gegenüber immer wieder erwähnt habe, dass er plane, sich scheiden zu lassen, um mit Ennis eine Blockhütte in der Nähe zu errichten und die Farm seiner Eltern zu bewirtschaften. Einige Monate vor seinem Tod habe er sich entschlossen, mit einem Nachbarn aus Texas seine lang gehegten Pläne zu verwirklichen. In Jacks altem Zimmer entdeckt Ennis dessen blutverschmiertes Hemd, das Jack an ihrem letzten gemeinsamen Tag auf dem Brokeback 1963 getragen hatte. Als er es aus dem Schrank nimmt, fällt ihm auf, dass sein eigenes Hemd vom Kragen bis zu den Ärmeln gänzlich in das Hemd Jacks eingefügt wurde. Ennis hatte es bei der Abreise vermisst; jetzt wird ihm klar, dass Jack es an sich genommen hatte. Am Ende weigert sich Jacks Vater, Ennis die Asche seines Freundes am Brokeback Mountain verstreuen zu lassen. Ennis wohnt inzwischen in einem Wohnwagen, als ihn die ältere seiner beiden Töchter besucht, um ihn über ihre anstehende Hochzeit zu informieren. Er nimmt dies zunächst widerwillig zur Kenntnis. Dann ändert sich seine Stimmung, er stößt mit seiner Tochter auf deren glückliche Zukunft an und sagt sein Kommen zu. Seine Tochter vergisst bei ihrer Abreise einen Pullover. Ennis legt ihn zusammen und geht zum Kleiderschrank, um ihn dort zu verstauen. Nach dem Öffnen des Schranks sieht man die beiden Hemden auf einem Kleiderbügel übereinander auf der Innenseite der Türe hängen – diesmal hängt Ennis' Hemd über Jacks. Daneben ist eine Postkarte mit der Ansicht des Brokeback Mountain zu sehen. Ennis streicht über die Hemden und sagt mit Tränen in den Augen: „Jack, ich schwör's...“ Mit dieser Einstellung endet der Film. english Spoiler warning When the two men first begin work on Brokeback Mountain, Ennis is stationed at the base camp while Jack watches after the sheep higher on the mountain. They initially meet only for meals at the base camp, where they gradually become friends. After a time they switch roles, with Jack taking over duties at base camp and Ennis tending the flock. One night, after the two share a bottle of whiskey, Ennis decides to remain at the base camp overnight instead of returning up the mountain. Ennis is at first reluctant to even sleep in the same tent as Jack, but late that night the men share a brief, intense sexual encounter. Over the remainder of the summer, their sexual and emotional relationship deepens further. After the two part ways at the end of their job, Ennis marries his long-term fiancée Alma Beers (Williams), and has two daughters, Jenny and Alma Jr. Jack moves away to Texas, where he meets and marries beautiful rodeo princess Lureen Newsome (Hathaway). The couple soon have a son named Bobby. Four years later, Ennis receives a postcard from Jack asking if he wants to meet when Jack passes through the area. The men reunite, and their passion immediately rekindles. Jack broaches the subject of creating a life together on a small ranch. Ennis, haunted by a painful childhood memory of the torture and murder of a gay couple in his hometown, fears that such an arrangement can only end in tragedy. He is also unwilling to leave his family, especially his daughters, whom he has grown fond of. Unable to be open about their relationship, Ennis and Jack then settle for infrequent meetings on camping trips in the mountains. Ledger as Ennis Del Mar. Enlarge Ledger as Ennis Del Mar. As the years pass, Ennis and Alma's marriage deteriorates. Unknown to him, the relationship with Jack was discovered by Alma who eventually divorces him and takes custody of their two daughters. Ennis moves into a little home, away from town and is forced to pay $125 a month in child support for both of his children, only making his new life harder. Jack hopes that Ennis's divorce will allow them to live together at last, but Ennis refuses to move away from his children and is still paranoid about men living together. Meanwhile, his oldest daughter, Alma Junior, visits Ennis on a periodic basis, and Ennis meets and dates a waitress at a diner he frequents. On another trip with Jack in the mountains, in '83, Ennis insists, to keep his job, he cannot meet with Jack again before November. Ennis and Jack's frustrations finally erupt into a bitter argument and a struggle becoming a desperate embrace. However, the two men part upset and still conflicted about what they should do. Months later, a postcard Ennis sent to Jack inviting him for a meeting in November, is returned to Ennis in the mail, stamped "deceased". In a strained telephone conversation, Jack's wife Lureen tells a stunned Ennis that Jack, at 39, died in an accident while changing a tire. While she explains, a brief scene of Jack being beaten to death by three men flashes through Ennis' mind, illustrating his fears that Jack's death was not really accidental. Lureen tells Ennis that Jack had wished to have his ashes scattered on Brokeback Mountain, a place she never heard about. She suggests that Ennis contact Jack's parents about this. Gyllenhaal and Hathaway as Jack Twist and Lureen Newsome. Enlarge Gyllenhaal and Hathaway as Jack Twist and Lureen Newsome. Ennis visits Jack's parents and offers to take Jack's ashes to Brokeback Mountain. Jack's father stubbornly refuses, insisting that Jack's remains be buried in the family plot. Jack's mother is more welcoming, and allows Ennis to see Jack's boyhood bedroom before he leaves. In this room, Ennis discovers two old shirts hidden in the back of the closet. The shirts, hung one inside the other on the same hanger, are the ones the two men were wearing on their last day on Brokeback Mountain in 1963. Shortly after Ennis meets Jack's parents, Alma Junior visits him at his home. Now 19 years old, she's getting ready to marry, and asks for her father's consent in coming and giving her away at the wedding. Ennis seems initially reluctant, citing that he might have to work, but decides against it, agrees to go, and pours two glasses of wine for him and his daughter with which to celebrate. Ennis asks if her fiance loves her, and she affirms that he does. At the end of the movie, Ennis opens his own closet to reveal that he has hung the two shirts reversed, with his plaid shirt hugging Jack's blue shirt, inside the door beneath a postcard of Brokeback Mountain. Ennis carefully fastens the top button of Jack's shirt. With tears in his eyes, Ennis mutters, "Jack, I swear . . . .",6 and then, he slowly, carefully straightens the postcard of Brokeback Mountain and closes the door. As the door closes on the closet, it opens a long view to the outside, through the window, to the green and yellow fields and the dirt road outside scene. français Adapté d'une nouvelle d'Annie Proulx, prix Pulitzer1, le film raconte la passion secrète vécue pendant vingt ans par deux hommes, Ennis del Mar et Jack Twist qui "avaient grandi dans deux misérables petits ranchs aux deux extrémités de l'État (du Wyoming)". Ces deux cow-boys se rencontrent au printemps 1963, employés par le Farm and Ranch Employment, l'un comme berger, l'autre comme responsable de camp, assignés au même élevage de moutons au nord de Signal, dans un alpage situé sur la Brokeback Mountain, "ils n'avaient pas vingt ans". Malgré cette intense première rencontre, suivie par une seconde seulement quatre ans après, ils font leur vie chacun de leur côté, se marient, ont des enfants, et se rencontrent épisodiquement entre le Wyoming et le Texas, avant que Jack Twist ne soit tué dans des circonstances douteuses, laissant Ennis seul avec ses souvenirs. Auszeichnungen / Awards / Prix *'Academy Awards' 2006 **Best Achievement in Directing: Ang Lee **Best Achievement in Music Written for Motion Pictures, Original Score: Gustavo Santaolalla **Best Writing, Screenplay Based on Material Previously Produced or Published:Larry McMurtry Diana Ossana *'Austin Film Critics Association' 2006 **Best Adapted Screenplay: Larry McMurtry (screenplay), Diana Ossana (screenplay), E. Annie Proulx (short story) *'BAFTA Awards' 2006 **Best Film: Diana Ossana, James Schamus **Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role: Jake Gyllenhaal **Best Screenplay - Adapted:Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana **David Lean Award for Direction : Ang Lee *'Boston Society of Film Critics Awards' 2005 **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Picture *'Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards' 2006 **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Picture **Best Supporting Actress: Michelle Williams *'Casting Society of America' 2006 **Best Feature Film Casting - Drama: Avy Kaufman *'Central Ohio Film Critics' 2006 **Actor of the Year: Heath Ledger **Best Lead Performance: Heath Ledger **Best Screenplay: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'Chicago Film Critics Association Awards' 2006 **Best Cinematography: Rodrigo Prieto **Best Original Score: Gustavo Santaolalla *'Chlotrudis Awards' 2006 **Best Adapted Screenplay: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'Dallas-Fort Worth Film Critics Association Award' 2005 **Best Cinematography: Rodrigo Prieto **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Picture **Best Screenplay:Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'Florida Film Critics Circle Awards' 2005 **Best Cinematography: Rodrigo Prieto **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Film **Best Screenplay: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'GLAAD Media Awards' 2006 **Outstanding Film - Wide Release *'Golden Globes' 2006 **Best Director - Motion Picture: Ang Lee **Best Motion Picture - Drama **Best Original Song - Motion Picture: Gustavo Santaolalla (music), Bernie Taupin (lyrics) - For the song "A Love That Will Never Grow Old" **Best Screenplay - Motion Picture: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'Independent Spirit Awards' 2006 **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Feature: James Schamus, Diana Ossana *'Las Vegas Film Critics Society Awards' 2005 **Best Actor: Heath Ledger **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Picture **Best Score: Gustavo Santaolalla *'London Critics Circle Film Awards' 2006 **Director of the Year: Ang Lee **Film of the Year *'Los Angeles Film Critics Association Awards' 2005 **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Picture *'MTV Movie Awards' 2006 **Best Kiss: Jake Gyllenhaal & Heath Ledger **Best Performance: Jake Gyllenhaal *'National Board of Review' 2005 **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Supporting Actor: Jake Gyllenhaal *'New York Film Critics Circle Awards' 2005 **Best Actor: Heath Ledger **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Film *'Online Film Critics Society Awards' 2006 **Best Original Score: Gustavo Santaolalla **Best Screenplay, Adapted: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'PGA Golden Laurel Awards' 2006 **Theatrical Motion Pictures: Diana Ossana, James Schamus *'Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards' 2005 **Best Cinematography: Rodrigo Prieto **Best Performance by an Actor in a Leading Role: Heath Ledger **Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role: Jake Gyllenhaal **Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role: Michelle Williams **Best Screenplay Adapted From Another Medium: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'San Francisco Film Critics Circle' 2005 **Best Actor: Heath Ledger **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Picture *'Satellite Awards' 2005 **Outstanding Director: Ang Lee **Outstanding Film Editing: Geraldine Peroni, Dylan Tichenor **Outstanding Motion Picture, Drama **Outstanding Original Song: Gustavo Santaolalla, Bernie Taupin - For the song "A Love That Will Never Grow Old" *'Southeastern Film Critics Association Awards' 2005 **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Picture **Best Screenplay, Adapted: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana *'Vancouver Film Critics Circle' 2006 **Best Director: Ang Lee **Best Film *'Venice Film Festival' 2005 **Ang Lee *'World Soundtrack Awards' 2006 **Gustavo Santaolalla *'Writers Guild of America' 2006 **Best Adapted Screenplay: Larry McMurtry, Diana Ossana Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:010.jpg Tommy-76 - 10.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français Kategorie:2005 Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis